Poison Pie
by me-ladie
Summary: Mary Deanne has the best job in the world. At the end of a long day she gets to give a pie (and a kiss) to the love of her life. But when Ralph goes turbo, her perfect world begins to shatter.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Wreck it Ralph, if I did I would be travelling the world or building a house. So I'm borrowing the characters for a bit. No profit being made.

**Summary:** Mary Deanne has the best job in the world. At the end of a long day she gets to give a pie (and a kiss) to the love of her life. But when Ralph goes turbo, her perfect world begins to shatter.

**Author Notes:** This is my first Wreck it Ralph fic and my first fanfiction in almost three years. It seems I cannot give it up.

So I'm a HUGE Fix-it Felix/Tamora Calhoun fan. But this idea popped into my head, so hoping someone else reads this and enjoys it.

I'm also Australian. :D

I hope you enjoy my (hopefully) fabulous un-BETA'd fanfiction. If anyone here is a BETA I'm looking for one.

I'll stop rambling now, enjoy.

Me_Ladie

oooo

**Prologue**

The pie sat on her window sill, cooling in the breeze. She slowly inhaled, the warm scent running through her body making her tingle from finger to toe. This wasn't an ordinary pie. No this was _the_ pie. The perfect pie to end the perfect day.

Mary Deanne was a rarity. She woke up every morning and brushed her hair one hundred times. She washed, ate breakfast and then cleaned her teeth, without fail, every morning.

And then she would make _the_ pie. This pie was no ordinary pie; it was the pie which would be presented to Mr. Felix Fix-It Jr at the very end of their shift. All her fellow Nicelanders would bake pies for the hero. But Mary's, hers was always the very last one.

She would present the pie to Felix, and then she would sand on her tippiest of toes and kiss him! It was rather scandalous as Felix was the most sought after bachelor in Niceland, and Mary was the only woman who got to kiss him!

Which is why it had to be _the_ pie, the one pie that would make Felix's day. Each day a new recipe, a new flavour, a new combination of ingredients would be combined in a single scrumptious dish. Each day, Felix would take a bite and proclaim that this effort was better than her last.

Then perhaps one day after declaring that it was _her _pie that was the greatest pie that he had ever tasted, Felix would proclaim that Mary was the greatest woman in Niceland and the woman he loved. He would sweep Mary off her toes and they'd have their first real kiss.

ooooo

Mary stole another glance at the perfect pie on her window sill and smiled. Today, she thought to herself, could be that day.

"Good morning Gene," Mary called, leaning out the window and waving to their Mayor. He gruffly waved back and then watched their window to the arcade, waiting impatiently for the first player of the day.

Gene was always the consummate professional, always leading the Nicelander's with a strong fist and a few stern words. Mary had always liked Gene, but there were times where he would grate on her nerves. She felt a simple hello in the morning would do the man wonders.

Then Felix arrived, his coy smile and big blue eyes made Mary's heart flutter. He said hello to each one of them, leaving Mary for last.

"Looking forward to whatever tasty treat you've cooked up for me today Mary," He smiled widely. "I know it will be the best pie yet!"

"Oh it will be Felix," Mary giggled. "I cannot wait for you to taste it!"

"Well now," Felix waved. "Better get to it."

"Yes!" Mary called after him, blushing slightly. She breathed in deeply the sighed. Today was the day, she knew it would be.

Eventually she noticed the blonde player stepping up to the Machine. The quarter rolled into the slot and the air started to buzz. It was almost show time. This was Mary's third favourite time of day, the first game.

The citizens of Niceland hid behind their windows, ready for their cue.

"I'm gonna wreck it," Ralph's voice growled, but the man himself was invisible. His dialogue just hung in the air.

"What now," Gene muttered under his voice. "After his tantrum last night he should be here, apologising on all fours."

Mary looked from Gene back to Felix, the hero was started to look nervous.

"Ralph," Felix hissed, but there was no response. The player started to mash the buttons, forcing Felix to jump.

The citizens had no idea what to do, Mary started to shake, in thirty years none of them had ever experienced something like this. They tried following script, but still Ralph didn't appear. Felix forced the player to move him over to the brick pile, he searched for the large man, but still there was nothing. The citizens started to emerge from their pristine building, Mary felt helpless so she followed.

Then the unthinkable happened.

ooooo

Mary watched in horror as the player called the owner of the arcade over, declaring the game broken. As the out-of-order sign plunged their world into darkness, Mary felt her heart start to break.

Please review! Constructive criticism is always welcome. Flames are not.

Me-Ladie


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Wreck it Ralph, if I did I would be travelling the world or building a house. So I'm borrowing the characters for a bit. No profit being made.

**Summary:** Mary Deanne has the best job in the world. At the end of a long day she gets to give a pie (and a kiss) to the love of her life. But when Ralph goes Turbo, her perfect world begins to shatter.

**Author Notes:** Chapter 1! Interesting!

I did not expect so many reviews for my prologue! I'm glad people are enjoying it!

From now on I will actually respond to each one, apologies, but I had a very very very busy Christmas!

This chapter is relatively short. However, this chapter is really a bridging chapter between the film and the main story. The next chapter will be longer and will be posted in the New Year.

I am still looking for a BETA, if you are interested, let me know.

On to the story!

Me_Ladie

**ooooo**

A tear rolled down Mary's cheek as she scraped the remnants of the perfect pie into the bin. The smell of the rich fruit filled her tiny pink apartment. She inhaled deeply, longing for the compliment Felix would have given her. Knowing that she wouldn't hear those words broke her heart.

Ralph had completely vanished, gone Turbo. Felix had decided to chase after the selfish moron and convince him to come back to the Game. She knew Felix meant well, but this hadn't helped to quench the fear rapidly spreading amongst her friends.

The Nicelanders were terrified. Panic hung in the air like a bad stench; no one was able to sit still. The fear of being unplugged was growing; it wouldn't be long until the first Nicelander left their home.

This was the first time in thirty years Mary felt lost. Without Felix there to help the citizens of Niceland, Gene was losing his ability to influence his constituents. Gossip ran wild, the citizens attempted to figure out why Ralph had left them. They wondered where he was, if he was going after his medal, and if Ralph won that medal, if he was ever going to come back.

Mary herself had the same thoughts, the same fears. Without Felix to comfort her, to hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay, she didn't know what to do. He mind drifted to the previous night, wondering if it was anything that she had done to upset the large villain.

_The cake was a perfect creation; it had taken hours to create. Mary had spent her spare time moulding little statues of the Nicelander's out of fondant, making sure that each one of the figures was perfect. She had even made a statuette of Ralph, placing the small statue in the decadent chocolate mousse she had whipped by hand. She had carefully stacked each differently flavoured apartment, sealing them together with icing and decorating each individually. Finally she created the roof of the apartment building and placed the individual figures on top, all of them surrounding Felix._

_When the cake had been wheeled out everyone's look of awe warmed her soul. No one had expected such a masterpiece._ _She noticed Ralph standing there, all nine feet of him looming over the four foot Nicelanders. She smiled politely at him before proceeding to explain exactly what a work of art her cake was._

_Then Ralph asked what flavour the mud his fondant self inhabited. Mary replied honestly, that it was chocolate. That was when Mary found out that Ralph did not like chocolate at all; he then proceeded to pluck his fondant figurine from his chocolate mousse base and placed it on the top of the cake._

_It was at this point Mary regretted not explaining what a painstaking effort it took to create the chocolate mousse mud, but instead Gene stepped in. Gene was never very good at handling back chat, and though he meant well, he was just frustrating the larger man._

_As Gene and Ralph fought, Mary felt Felix place his hands on her shoulders. This small comforting gesture meant the world to Mary; she melted a little before returning to reality. And that was when Ralph destroyed her creation. His fists came down and pink frosting flew everywhere, covering everyone in the room._

_She knew it was an accident, but she was so angry. It didn't matter though, Ralph stormed out and Gene tittered. Mary ended up fleeing from the room, face in her hands, tears streaming down her cheeks. Felix didn't come to her door, nobody did. Everyone just left her to her own misery. _

_Mary did not sleep well that evening, she tossed and turned all night. Eventually the sun crept up over the arcade window and flooded Niceland. Mary awoke, ready to begin her morning routine._

And that was when all the trouble began. Mary shook her head, but still a nasty thought crept into her head.

_This is all Gene's fault._

Mary slowly made her way into her small pink bedroom, she looked around, her bottom lip trembled. This may be the last time she ever stepped foot in this room. She lay down flat on her stomach next to her small purple bed and reached beneath it for her suitcase

_This is all Gene's fault._

Mary dragged her suitcase out from under the bed and wiped it down; this was the first time it would be used. She unzipped the case and started packing her belongings, but the thought still niggled at her brain.

_This is all Gene's fault._

If Gene hadn't have provoked Ralph, she thought to herself, none of this would have happened. Mary decided that once she finished packing, she would have to pay Gene a visit.

**ooooo**

"You should be ashamed of yourself," Mary stormed into the penthouse to find Gene packing his belongings. "This is your fault you know."

She placed her small pink suitcase next to the door, striding forward. Gene hadn't even acknowledged her yet, how rude. Mary grabbed the short mans arm and squeezed slightly.

"Hello Mary," Gene scowled, turning around to face his neighbour. "What can I do for you this fine evening?"

"Don't avoid this Gene," Mary began, her face beginning to turn red. "If you hadn't pushed Ralph, if you-"

"If I hadn't have pushed him?" Gene scoffed. "Excuse me Miss Perfect; we all had a hand in this one. We all went out of our way to avoid Ralph, had you even said a single word to him before last night?"

"Had you?"

"Of course I hadn't!" Gene shouted. "None of us had, why would we want to speak with the man who destroys our apartment building day after day, week after week? Even Felix has barely said a word to the guy."

"I know," Mary whispered, drawing back. "We should have invited him to the party. And you shouldn't have challenged him."

"He was ruining the night," Gene continued. "No one wanted him there!"

"That's not true," Mary snapped. "Felix mentioned inviting Ralph when we were initially planning the party! You said no, that it would make everyone uncomfortable. But we should have! Made an effort to make Ralph feel like he was an integral part of the game! Not just the guy who wrecks our homes."

"I didn't see you making an effort last night either!"

"At least tried to make him feel welcome," Mary continued. "At least I tried to make him feel welcome!"

"How!" Glen glared at the purple dressed lady. "You just stood there flustered, saying you had no idea that he didn't like chocolate. Who cares if he didn't like chocolate?"

"We should have cared!"

"Well it's too late now!" Gene's voice cracked. "Hindsight is a wonderful thing..."

"Yes," Mary said, lowering her gaze. "Yes it is..."

They stood in silence, the air was thick around them, and emotion was still running high. But neither of them wanted to fight, there was no point if their world was going to be unplugged.

"Well," Mary said, her bottom lip trembling. "I'm going to head off now. Are you coming?"

"No Mary," Gene sighed. "Not yet, there still might be time."

"And if Felix doesn't come back?" Mary whispered, her heart thumping against her ribcage. "What then?

"Then I will leave," Gene said sternly. "Someone needs to look after you."

"Goodbye then," Mary said, turning to leave. "I'll see you soon."

"Goodbye Mary."

Mary looked back at Gene and smiled a thin smile. She then grabbed her suitcase and left the penthouse. She hoped that Gene would shortly follow; she had known the man for thirty years and did not want to lose his friendship. As she made her way down the elevator, towards the bottom floor of the apartment her thoughts once again turned to Felix.

She wondered where he was, if he had found Ralph yet, and what would happen if he returned to an empty game. Would Felix think of the Nicelanders, having to survive off the charity of others? Would he think of Mary?

The elevator slowed to a stop. Mary stepped out of the elevator and the apartment block for possibly the last time in her life. She gently rubbed the front door, saying her silent goodbye before pushing it open. The 'out-of-order' sign loomed above her, showering the familiar landscape in darkness. She made her way to the train station, the suitcase weighing her hand down. The train was parked in the station already; she hopped in, sat down and folded her hands neatly in her lap.

This would be the first time she had ever left Niceland; most of the Nicelanders hadn't left the game since the infamous Turbo incident. Mary hadn't been brave enough to catch the train out when the game was first plugged in. And once Turbo jumped game, she was terrified of leaving.

Mary knew that it would be Felix who would show her central station, take her hand and guide her. He would introduce her first as his girlfriend and then his wife. The train jolted to a start, making the small woman tremble. Mary watched as Niceland slowly disappeared from view. She said a silent goodbye, hoping that Felix would succeed and that they all would return soon.

**ooooo**

Hope you enjoyed it. No flames please!

However, a lovely review is more than welcome!

Me-Ladie


End file.
